MONEY, BABY AND YOU
by KIMkimmi00
Summary: Seokjin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain bekerja dengan Nyonya Jung. Keluarganya harus bahagia dan Seokjin rela melakukan hal itu. Di sisi lain Kim Namjoon sangat membutuhkan seorang bayi karena pengakuannya kepada sang ibu bahwa dia akan menikah dan memberikan seorang cucu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? akankan Namjoon bisa mewujudkan permintaan sang ibu? NAMJIN/BTS/GS!SEOKJIN


_**Money, Baby and You...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[NamJin] fanfiction**

 **Seokjin!GS**

* * *

Seorang pria yang tengah sibuk mengecek berkas dari beberapa _client,_ sedikit terganggu dari aktivitasnya oleh sebuah nada dering ponsel miliknya. Dilihatnya sebuah panggilan dari seseorang dan mau tak mau harus dijawab segera mungkin.

" _Yeobseo, Eomma? Wae?"_ pria itu berucap sambil menghela nafasnya.

"..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan memberikan menantu dan cucu untuk eomma secepatnya. _Ya.._ eomma tak perlu khawatir aku akan menikah bulan depan. Eomma jaga kesehatan ya disana, nanti akan aku kabari lagi kapan acara pernikahan ku"

Ya, itu telepon dari sang ibu yang tinggal beda negara dengannya. Sang ibu kini pindah kewarganegaraan menjadi warga negara Canada-Amerika Serikat sejak beberapa tahun lalu karena alasan meneruskan bisnis mendiang ayahnya yang ada disana. Sedangkan Namjoon, dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Korea ditanah kelahirannya dan tentu saja juga untuk memimpin perusahaan properti mendiang sang ayah. Dan walaupun sudah pindah ke Canada, Namjoon tetap saja sering mendapat omelan dari sang ibu yang menagih janjinya untuk mendapatkan seorang menantu dan cucu sebagai penerus perusahaan.

Kembali, Namjoon menghela nafas. Dia menyesal mengakui bahwa dia akan menikah bulan depan, dengan siapa dia akan menikah? Kekasih saja tak punya? Tampan, kaya, seorang CEO muda pula tapi apa gunanya bila tak punya pasangan rasanya kurang lengkap gitu ya.. Oh Namjoon yang malang...

 **'TOK!TOK!TOK!'**

" _Sajangnim..?"_ terdengar suara dari balik pintu ruangan dan Namjoon tau siapa yang pelakunya.

"Tae!"

"Hehe.. kenapa wajah sajangnim murung seperti itu? _What happened? Can i help you sajangnim?_ " ucap namja bernama Taehyung sambil menarik kursi dihadapan Namjoon.

"Diam kau, Tae! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sajangnim! Ucapanmu membuatku tambah pusing saja!" ujar Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung -sahabatnya- terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"Hahaha..oke..oke..baiklah..! Sepertinya mood-mu sedang buruk hari ini Namjoon-ah? Aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini. Apa saham perusahaanmu anjlok? Atau client mu membatalkan kerja sama? atau karena..." Tae memotong ucapannya dan beralih menatap sahabatnya yang benar-benar dilanda 'GEGANA' bagaimana nasib perusahaan ini nantinya jika sang CEO yang selalu tidak fokus dalam bekerja?

"Tae.. _eomma_ minta menantu dan cucu dariku" Namjoon mengusak wajahnya kasar mengingat permintaan sang ibu lewat telfon tadi.

"Lalu..? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku.."

Seketika Taehyung memasang wajah shock lalu tertawa keras dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini, "Hei Namjoon..! Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Hahaha... bagaimana bisa kau menikah, kekasih saja kau tak-"

"Tae! Jangan menertawakanku! Kau sebagai sahabat seharusnya menghiburku bukan malah mengejekku seperti ini. Huh.. bagaimana ini? Aku butuh bantuanmu Tae.." Namjoon bertanya dengan gusar.

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi kegelisahan sang sahabat, sedikit prihatin dan seketika dia teringat akan suatu hal yang mungkin saja bisa membantu sahabatnya ini. Tapi terkadang ide Taehyung itu sangat absurd dan tak dapat dicerna oleh logika, namun saat ini mungkin hanya namja absurd inilah yang akan menjadi dewa penyelamat bagi seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Namjoon..?"

"Apa? Kau ada ide untukku? Ku harap kau bisa membantuku Tae.."

"Hm.. Kau pernah dengar tentang jasa penyewaan rahim?" Taehyung berucap mendekati wajah sahabatnya.

"Apa? Jasa penyewaan rahim? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya? Lagipula untuk apa aku harus tahu hal seperti itu!? Kau ini ada-ada saja!" ucap Namjoon sedikit kesal.

"Oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tinggal menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Aku yakin minggu depan kau akan mendapatkan seorang istri dan segera memiliki bayi impianmu" Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum menampilkan senyum khas seorang Kim Taehyung dan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? aku tak mengerti. Lagipula dimana kau akan mencari gadis untuk ku nikahi hah!? Jangan main-main denganku Kim Taehyung!"

"Kau lihat saja besok, Tuan Kim. Aku yang akan mengurusnya untukmu" ucap Taehyung menutup pintu hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

Namjoon masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sahabat absurd nya itu. Hal apalagi yang akan dilakukannya, dia berdoa semoga kali ini ide Taehyung bisa membantunya. Ya..Semoga saja..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah kamar tanpa ventilasi terlihat tidak pantas untuk ditinggali, keadaan yang jauh dari kata bersih membuat orang-orang enggan menginjakkan kakinya didalam sana tetapi berbeda dengan seorang yeoja berkulit putih yang berada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Mengapa hidupku seperti ini?" yeoja itu memandang kosong kearah jendela tanpa kaca. Pipinya terlihat basah oleh air mata. Yeoja itu menyesali keputusannya semalam dengan Nyonya Jung. Dia merelakan dirinya untuk bekerja di tempat Nyonya Jung demi membayar hutang keluarganya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Setidaknya, adik dan ibunya tidak perlu menanggung beban lagi karena dia yang akan membayar semuanya. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tetap menyalahkan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya dengan wanita bermarga Jung itu.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mengapa aku menyetujui perkataan Nyonya Jung?" Kim Seokjin, nama yeoja itu terus bergumam penuh penyesalan.

Seokjin telah memutuskan untuk tinggal ditempat Nyonya Jung demi membayar hutang keluarganya. Dan sebuah keputusan besar yang dia pilih membuatnya menyesal saat ini. Nyonya Jung memberinya sebuah penawaran yang akan membebaskan semua hutang keluarganya dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi Seokjin selain menerimanya begitu saja.

Seokjin menyetujui penawaran Nyonya Jung untuk merelakan rahimnya dihidupi janin dari sperma lelaki yang belum dikenalnya. Nyonya Jung dikenal dengan bisnis penyewaan rahim yang masih tergolong indutri illegal. Namun, karena kolega dari golongan atas, Nyonya Jung bisa mengembangkan bisnis terlarang ini menyebarluas di Korea tanpa diketahui oleh pihak berwenang. Nyonya Jung telah memperkerjakan beberapa gadis semuran Seokjin untuk penyewaan rahim dan menempatkan mereka di sebuah rumah kumuh dipinggir kota Seoul. Dan disinilah Seokjin akan memulai hidup barunya yang suram, namun dia tetap percaya bahwa Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya disaat dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kim Seokjin! Ada pesanan untukmu!" terdengar ketukan keras serta teriakan dari Nyonya Jung dan Seokjin buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu lapuk itu.

"Ini! ada seorang lelaki muda yang sangat kaya raya akan menyewa rahim mu. Dan kau harus bersiap-siap, ikuti saja apa perintah lelaki itu karena dia akan membayar dengan sangat mahal jika kau menuruti keinginannya. Kau mengerti!" seru Nyonya Jung menggebu-gebu.

" _I-iya.._ nyonya." ucap Seokjin lirih. Seokjin hanya mengangguk saja, baru saja dia memikirkan hal terburuk tentang dirinya yang akan mengandung janin dari lelaki asing dan kini dia tiba waktunya. Apa yang bisa Seokjin perbuat? Nyonya Jung sudah mendapat separuh bayaran dari sang _client_.

"Kau segeralah bersiap lalu kau akan di antar oleh anak buahku ke alamat ini karena lelaki itu ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu. Dan jangan kecewakan aku! kau mengerti!" Nyonya Jung memberikan baju baru untuk dipakai oleh Seokjin saat menemui sang _client_ nanti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bisa menyewa yeoja ini untuk berpura-pura menjadi istrimu. Selanjutnya jika kau tak mau berhubungan intim dengan yeoja itu, kau bisa melakukan proses inseminasi atau penyuntikan sperma ke rahim yeoja itu sampai dia melahirkan bayimu. Bagaimana? _Briliant_ kan ide ku?" ujar Tae menjelaskan pada Namjoon.

 _God for sake!_ Ide gila apalagi ini! sungguh Namjoon rasanya ingin membuang sahabatnya ini kedalam jurang ratusan meter detik ini juga. Tentu saja, Namjoon ingin seorang yeoja yang dia cintai sebagai istri dan mengandung keturunannya kelak. Ia tidak mau yang sewaan seperti itu, apalagi jika yeoja itu seorang jalang. No! Namjoon anti bermain dengan wanita malam! Tolong catat itu!

"Apa!? Kau gila Tae! Aku tidak mau, aku tak mungkin menikahi sembarang yeoja. Apalagi seorang jalang! Aku sangat benci dengan wanita seperti itu! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan yeoja yang benar-benar ku cintai!" serunya tidak terima.

"Hah, apa? itu tak mungkin. Kau butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan yeoja yang benar-benar kau cintai, Namjoon. Sedangkan kau hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk segera menikah bukan? Lagipula ini hanya berlaku sementara, kau bisa menceraikan yeoja itu dan mengambil hak atas bayimu. Setelah itu kau bisa mencari yeoja lain yang sesuai dengan pilihan hatimu. Bagaimana?" ucap Tae dengan menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ide mu benar-benar gila Kim Taehyung! Tapi aku tak kenal dengan yeoja itu bagaimana bisa aku- akh!" Namjoon mengeram frustasi.

"Kim Namjoon, sebagai sahabat aku sudah berusaha membantumu. Terserah kau mau atau tidak, dan aku sudah menyuruh yeoja itu untuk menemuimu di suatu tempat untuk membicarakan kesepakatan ini. Namun, jika kau tidak setuju aku akan membatalkan semuanya. Dan kau silahkan pikirkan cara lain.." Tae segera beranjak hendak meninggalkan Namjoon namun tiba-tiba suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tae.. berikan aku alamat tempat itu, aku akan datang dan membicarakan hal ini padanya" ujar Namjoon dengan wajah datar.

"Oke... sajangnim. Perintah dilaksanakan!" ucap Tae sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Namjoon memasuki restaurant yang disebutkan Taehyung tadi dengan tenang, Dia berjalan sambil merapikan jas berwarna abu-abunya lalu membuka pintu restoran. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran, dia sedang mencari meja nomor 10 yang telah dipesan oleh Taehyung.

Disudut sana dia melihat seorang yeoja duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun, bibir merah sewarna _cherry_ yang tidak menampakkan sebaris senyuman bahkan tatapan mata terlihat kosong. Segera Namjoon berjalan menuju meja nomor 10 tempat yeoja itu duduk.

"Ehem.. Selamat siang _Nona"_ sapa Namjoon. Yeoja dengan baju terusan pendek berbunga-bunga itu menoleh padanya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tetap sama, datar.

"Oh, selamat siang. Apakah Tuan yang bernama Kim Namjoon?" tanyanya balik.

" _Iya. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Namjoon_ dan kau?" ucap Namjoon mengarahkan tangan nya ke yeoja itu.

"Kim Seokjin" ucap yeoja itu singkat.

Setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan, suasana menjadi hening. Entah keduanya merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sudah hampir setengah jam keadaan seperti ini, Seokjin yang hanya mengaduk minuman dihadapannya sedangkan Namjoon yang sibuk dengan pikirannya apa yang harus dia katakan. Sampai akhirnya Namjoon risih dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehem..Seokjin-ssi, aku akan langsung ke topik pembicaraan." Namjoon berdehem saat melihat Seokjin menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku bukan hanya ingin menyewa rahim-mu tetapi aku ingin menyewa dirimu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku lalu menikahimu. Ku harap kau bisa membantuku Seokjin-ssi"

"Apa?" seketika ekspresi Seokjin berubah 1800 dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Wedding day**_

Seokjin melangkah dengan tidak pasti memasuki sebuah gereja yang penuh dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan pada hari ini. Pernikahan yang seharusnya diinginkan setiap pasangan insan yang saling mencintai, namun tidak dengan Seokjin. Dia hanya mengikuti skenario hidupnya yang dimainkan oleh seorang namja bernama Kim Namjoon yang akan menjadi suami nya beberapa menit lagi. Setelah upacara pernikahan usai, Nyonya Kim datang menghampiri sang pengantin dan memberi ucapan selamat sembari memeluk Seokjin, yang berubah status menjadi menantu keluarga Kim, istri dari Kim Namjoon mulai detik ini.

Nyonya Kim memeluk Seokjin erat dan berkali-kali memuji kecantikannya. Dan sayangnya setelah acara ini, Nyonya Kim harus kembali ke Canada dikarenakan esok hari dia harus mengurus _client_ penting diperusahaan nya di Canada.

"Seokjin sayang, terimakasih sudah menerima putraku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Kau sangat cantik dan lembut, eomma tak menyangka Namjoon bisa mendapatkan wanita sepertimu. Eomma harap kau dan Namjoon bisa membangun keluarga kecil kalian nanti. Eomma akan menunggu cucu yang lucu dari kalian se-cepat-nya.." ucap Nyonya Kim sangat senang lalu kembali memeluk sang menantu. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Nyonya Kim. Senyum palsu itu terus dia perlihatkan tanpa ada yang tau bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya saat ini.

 **'CKLEK!'**

"Seokjin, kau sedang apa?" seru Namjoon. Pria itu kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin dan memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja itu dari belakang. Dihirupnya wangi aroma tubuh yeoja itu yang membuat Seokjin sedikit kaget dan risih atas perlakuan Namjoon.

"Nam..namjoon-ssi.. ka-kau membuatku kaget.." ucap Seokjin agak gugup mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat ini.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang, hm..?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang yeoja yang tengah gugup itu.

Seokjin tak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, dia takut benar-benar takut. Bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan diri dari perjanjian terkutuk ini. Dia sangat menyesal sekarang. Dia merasa hidupnya tak berbeda dengan jalang diluar sana yang bisa disewa sesuka hati oleh pria manapun. Tidak! Seokjin tidak menginginkan hal itu, bahkan jika perlu dirinya akan memohon pada pria ini untuk membatalkan semua perjanjian mereka semula. Tapi apakah pria itu mau menerima permohonannya?

"Nam-namjoon..ssi..".

"Hm, ada apa?" Namjoon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seokjin dan mengelus pipi mulus itu berkali-kali dengan tatapan seduktif.

"A-aku sungguh tak bisa.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan perjanjian ini. Ku mohon lepaskan aku-"

"Tidak akan! Kau sudah menerima perjanjian ini dan aku sudah membayar mahal pada Nyonya Jung! Kau harus bisa memberiku keturunan, Seokjin!" ujar Namjoon dengan nada tinggi.

Namjoon langsung mencium bibir merah muda Seokjin lalu melumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Namjoon tak bisa menerima penolakan, dengan uang dia harus mendapatkan semuanya termasuk seorang bayi dari rahim Seokjin.

Dengan nafas terengah Seokjin mencoba mendorong dada Namjoon agar menjauh darinya

"Nam-namjoon.. to-tolong hentikan!"

"Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan!" setelah itu Namjoon mendorong tubuh kurus Seokjin diatas ranjang lalu dengan cepat melucuti satu persatu pakaian gadis itu. Selanjutnya hanya suara _desahan_ yang terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Three Month Later**_

Sudah 3 bulan Namjoon tidak bertemu Seokjin. Yeoja itu pergi sejak kejadian Namjoon menidurinya dengan paksa. Namjoon mencoba mencari info keberadaan Seokjin di seluruh penjuru Seoul dan juga pada Nyonya Jung tapi hasilnya nihil. Namjoon mendadak frustasi dikarenakan hilangnya yeoja yang telah dia ambil keperawanannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan hal itu membuat Namjoon yang tengah melamunkan Seokjin terlonjak kaget. "Masuk" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Namjoon!"

"Eomma?" serunya dan buru-buru menormalkan penampilannya, takut-takut ibunya kembali mengomelinya.

"Bagaimana kabar menantu eomma? Kenapa apartemenmu sepi? Dimana Seokjin? Apa dia sudah mengandung?" pertanyaan dari Ibunya membuat Namjoon sedikit pusing, pasalnya dia tidak tau bagaamana cara menjawab pertanyaan ibunya ini.

"Namjoon! Eomma bicara padamu, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya!"

"Seokjin..dia pergi eomma.." jawab Namjoon sambil menunduk lesu.

"Mwoya..!Pergi! Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Nyonya Kim histeris.

"Seokjin.. dia pergi begitu saja 3 bulan lalu dan aku belum bisa menemukannya sampai saat ini" jawab Namjoon dengan suara sedih, dia harus menyempurnakan aktingnya di depan ibu tua ini.

"Mwo! 3 bulan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada menantu eomma hah?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" ujar Nyonya Kim sambil memukul lengan Namjoon berkali-kali.

"eomma.. tenanglah.. aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku pun tak tau apa alasan dia pergi meninggalkanku.." balas Namjoon dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas sedih.

"Eomma tak mau tau! Pokoknya kau harus meemukan istrimu sekarang juga! Dan minta maaf padanya atau eomma akan mencoret namamu dari daftar nama keluarga Kim, kau dengar itu Namjoon!" ujar Nyonya Kim dengan menggebu-gebu lalu meninggalkan Namjoon begitu saja.

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya kasar mendengar ibunya yang tak pernah main-main akan ucapannya. Dan mau tak mau dia harus segera pergi mencari Seokjin hari ini juga, jika perlu seharian ini dia takkan pulang ke apartemen jika belum menemukan jejak dari sang istri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

Namjoon tidak tau harus kemana lagi, sudah hampir satu minggu penuh seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan untuk mencari Seokjin bahkan ibunya yang terlihat sangat sedih akan kepergian menantunya dengan berat hati harus kembali ke Canada. Namun sebelum ke Canada, Nyonya Kim tetap meminta Namjoon untuk terus mencari Seokjin sampai ketemu dan segera menghubunginya.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu, Seokjin?" ujarnya frustasi sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya, karena akhir-akhir ini pusing selalu melandanya. Namjoon memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalulintas merah menyala dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang tengah menyebrang tepat didepan mobilnya. Yeoja itu.. ya yeoja itu yang dia cari selama ini. Kim Seokjin, istrinya.

Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Namjoon segera menepikan mobilnya dan berlari mengejar yeoja itu lalu terus memanggilnya "Seokjin! Seokjin!" pekik Namjoon sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Seokjin, Kim Seokjin tunggu!"

Yeoja itupun seketika menoleh dan alangkah terkejut dirinya "Nam..namjoon-ssi!"

Pria itu, pria yang menorehkan luka sekaligus memberi kebahagiaan padanya. Pria tampan dengan tinggi 181 cm menggunakan setelan jas hitam gagah kini berada dihadapannya. Pria yang merupakan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu Jinnie.." Namjoon mendesah lega saat melihat wajah manis yeoja ini kembali dan dia tidak menyangka.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan teliti, mengamati perubahan wajah yeoja ini, ternyata pipinya semakin tembam dan tubuhnya semakin berisi semenjak terakhir dia temui.

"Ma-maaf kan aku. Aku pergi karena-"

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah ku temukan. Ayo kita pulang ke apartemen" Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin untuk mengikutinya.

"Tapi...Namjoon-ssi"

Saat menggengam tangan Seokjin, Namjoon melirik sekilas tangan yeoja itu memegang sebuah kantong plastik. Dan dia memperhatikan isi dalam kantong plastik itu lalu merebutnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menarik kantung plastik yang dibawa Seokjin.

"..."

"Susu ibu hamil? Siapa yang hamil? Apa jangan-jangan.. kau hamil, Jinnie?"

"I-itu.."

"Itu apa? Jawab aku, Jinnie..! apa kau sedang mengandung calon bayiku didalam sini?" darah Seokjin seketika berdesir hingga ke jantungnya saat Namjoon mengusap lembut perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

"Hm..i-iya.." Seokjin menggumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon sambil menunduk.

"Dan.. a-aku harus pulang sekarang, Namjoon-ssi! To-tolong lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tunggu! Kau akan pulang kemana? Kau tak bisa pergi lagi! Aku sudah menyewa dirimu dan membayar mahal rahimmu Seokjin! Aku pemiliknya saat ini. Dan kau harus ikut denganku, aku juga ingin merawat calon bayiku sampai dia lahir nanti"

Namjoon menarik Seokjin begitu saja, emosinya kini sudah ada di ubun-ubun melihat Seokjin seperti ini. Seokjin tahu bahwa dia tak berhak menghindar dari pria yang merupakan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini. Bayi ini bukan hanya miliknya tapi milik Namjoon juga.

.

.

.

.

"Jinnie, apa kau ingin sesuatu? Makanan, minuman, eskrim atau apa? Atau mungkin kau ingin pergi ke taman, mall, pantai atau berbelanja?" tanya Namjoon bertubi-tubi sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam.

"Kim Seokjin? Kau mendengar ku kan? Apa kau dan bayiku menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon sekali lagi namun dibalas dengan gelengan dari Seokjin.

"Kami tidak menginkan apa-apa" jawab Seokjin menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Aku tak ingin menjadi ayah yang buruk, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan.." Namjoon kembali menatap wajah sang istri.

"Tidak Namjoon-ssi. Aku sedang tidak ingin apapun, ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Seokjin melirik meja kecil disampingnya yang menampung berbagai macam makanan dan cemilan manis disana.

"Kau lihat? Banyak makanan dan cemilan yang tersedia dihadapanku saat ini. Apa kau ingin membuatku lebih gendut lagi?" tanya Seokjin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Melihat ekspresi sang istri, Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil memperlihatkan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat tawa dari pria itu dan sungguh sangat manis sekali. Namjoon benar-benar tampan, anaknya akan sangat beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Namjoon.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jinnie. Aku hanya tak ingin kau dan bayiku kekurangan apapun. Aku ingin kau tetap nyaman dan sehat sampai bayi kita lahir. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, aku takkan mengganggumu" Namjoon beranjak hendak meninggalkan kamar, namun tiba-tiba lengannya dicegah oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Seokjin.

"Namjoon..."

"Hm.. Ada apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Apakah kau mau mengusap perutku? Sepertinya itu bisa membuatku lebih nyaman"

"Ah, mengusap perutmu ya..?" ucap Namjoon sedikit canggung.

" _Iya.._ sepertinya ini permintaan _Uri Aegy_ " ujar Seokjin malu dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Baiklah. Apa aku boleh berbaring di sampingmu?" Seokjin mengangguk tanpa ragu lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar Namjoon bisa berbaring disampingnya.

" _Aegy-ya_ kau ingin _Appa_ menemanimu?" bisik Namjoon lembut pada perut buncit Seokjin sebelum dia berbaring dan mengusap perut Seokjin.

" _Ne Appa"_ jawab Seokjin menirukan suara anak kecil yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Semoga tawa mereka tak pernah luntur sampai pada kelahiran sang bayi.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah masuk bulan kesembilan kehamilan Seokjin dan kini dia berada di ruang bersalin salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Namjoon dengan setia mendampinginya di ruang bersalin dengan wajah cemas bercampur bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Suara tangisan bayi yang nyaring membuat Seokjin hampir menangis dan Namjoon mencium keningnya sambil berucap, "Terimakasih, Jinnie.. terimakasih sudah berjuang untuk bayi kita.. "

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, selamat! bayi kalian laki-laki dan lahir dengan sehat" Seokjin menitikkan setetes air matanya saat melihat bayi itu dipangkuannya. Dia mengusap dan mencium lembut pipi bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia sangat tampan dan sehat, Namjoon.." ujar Seokjin bahagia.

"Iya, dia tumbuh dengan baik dalam rahim mu.. sekali lagi terimaksih Jinnie sudah merawatnya selama berada dalam rahim mu." perkataan Namjoon seketika membuat Seokjin terdiam, dia ingat bahwa Namjoon hanya menyewa rahimnya sebagai tempat tumbuh calon bayinya. Dan setelahnya dia tak berhak atas bayi ini karena sudah terikat kontrak.

"Aku sangat menyayangi bayi ini.."

"Seokjin!" Namjoon memekik hingga menimbulkan tangisan pada putranya yang ada dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Kim Seokjin! Kau kemana?" Namjoon berteriak histeris, dia tak ingin yeoja itu pergi seperti waktu itu lagi.

Sampai saat Namjoon menemukan secarik kertas terlipat diatas meja ruang inap Seokjin pasca melahirkan. Namjoon membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya

 _ **"Namjoon-ssi, tolong jaga putramu baik-baik. Aku sudah menjaganya selama 9 bulan dan sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk menjaganya. Maaf aku tidak berpamitan secara langsung padamu, terimakasih atas semua kebaikan dan perhatian yang telah kau berikan padaku selama mengandung uri-aegy.**_ _**Aku mencintaimu dan putra kita.**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin**_

"Aegy-ya.., Jin eomma pergi meninggalkan kita.." ucap Namjoon pada putranya yang masih menangis didalam pangkuannya. Namjoon meneteskan air matanya dan menyesal atas perbuatan bodohnya selama ini. Jujur, dalam hatinya dia mulai mencintai Seokjin dan berniat akan membatalkan semua perjanjian gila itu. Namun dia terlambat, dan kini dia akan berjuang untuk menjaga putranya dengan baik meskipun tanpa kehadiran Seokjin disisinya.

"Kim Seokjin, semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu. Kami akan selalu merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Epilog..**_

Langkah bocah kecil itu terus berlari mendekati seorang lelaki dengan pakaian kantornya diujung sana.

"Appa!"

"JoonSeok-ah, ada apa sayang?"

"Appa, Seokie belum sarapan. Seokie lapar Appa!" rengek bocah lelaki itu pada appa nya.

"Sabar sebentar ya sayang, Appa sedang menerima telfon dulu" ujar Namjoon lalu kembali pada percakapannya melalui telfon.

"Appa!"

"Iya-iya sayang, Ayo.. sekarang kita masak. Seokie mau makan apa?" Namjoon mematikan telfonnya lalu menggendong bocah laki-laki itu dengan semangat menuju dapur.

"Pancake cokelat"

"Oke, boy... pancake cokelat buatan Appa akan segera siap!" Namjoon tersenyum ditengah acara memasaknya. Meskipun Seokjin tak disini bersamanya tapi Namjoon akan tetap memenuhi permintaan Seokjin untuk menjaga putra mereka seperti apa yang dilakukan Seokjin saat mengandung JoonSeok dulu.

 _ **"Seokjin.. bogoshipda.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**


End file.
